Do you believe me now?
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are dating. When their relationship starts crumbling Sasuke steps in. Sakura realizes her mistake and goes back.


_**Hi again!! This story is based off the song 'Do you believe me now?' by Jimmy Wayne. I do not own this song or any of the characters in this story.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**_

Do you remember

_**The day I turned to you and said  
**__**I didn't like the way he was looking at you  
**__**Yeah**_

'Sakura....He's my friend and all but I don't like how he keeps looking at you.' said Kakashi. 'He looks at you like your a prize to be won.'

_**How he made you laugh**_

'Those jokes aren't even funny. I don't see why she's laughing.' thought Kakashi.

_**You just couldn't get what I was saying  
**__**It was my imagination**_

'It's okay Kakashi.... Your imagining it. Loosen up...Your so paranoid.' said Sakura rubbing her hand between his shoulder blades.

'Yeah....My imagination.' said Kakashi.

_**So do you believe me now?  
**__**I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
**__**And I knew what I was talking about**_

Kakashi watched as a solemn Sakura walked by.

'Does she understand now?' thought Kakashi.

_**Every time the sun goes down  
**__**He's the one that's holding you baby**_

From her perch on her bed Sakura saw the sun dip below the horizon. She slipped into her bed, sliding softly between the sheet and the blanket. Sakura's nose wrinkled in disgust when Sasuke stumbled in, the smell of dirty cars and oil clinging to him.

Yeah, and me, I'm missing you way across town

Kakashi hugged the pillow, Sakura used to use, to his chest.

Tears streamed down his face as he whispered, 'I miss you Sakura. Why won't you come back to me?'

_**So do you believe me now?  
**__**I'm kicking myself  
**__**For being the one foolish enough  
**__**Giving him the chance to step in my shoes**_

_

* * *

_

flash back

_' Kakashi...Me and Ino are going with Sasuke to the theater.' said Sakura standing at the front door._

_' Sakura stay here....Please. Don't give him the chance to split us up. He's been talking about it all week.' said Kakashi, grasping Sakura's hands._

_'It'll be fine Kakashi. He won't sway me from you. I promise.' said Sakura, resting her hands on his cheeks._

_'Okay....But no funny business okay?' said Kakashi._

_'Okay. I promise.' said Sakura quickly kissing Kakashi before leaving._

_End flash back_

* * *

_**Ooh**_

_**He was biding his time  
**__**When he saw our love was having a moment of weakness  
**__**He was there between us**_

'God Kakashi!! I'm not helpless. I don't need you telling me who is dangerous to hang around.' yelled Sakura her fists balled in anger.

'Sakura...I'm not telling you that. I'm just saying you need to stay away from Sasuke,' said Kakashi.

'Why are you so worried about him? Have you gone gay or something?' said Sakura.

'God Sakura. Do you really think that would happen?' said Kakashi exasperatedly, dropping onto the couch.

'No.....but your always talking about Sasuke.' said Sakura

'I'm trying to convince you to stay away from him.' said Kakashi.

RING!  
RING!

Sakura picked up the phone and answered it.

'Hello?' said Sakura into the receiver. 'Oh... Hey Sasuke. No you're not interrupting anything.'

'You got hurt? How?' said Sakura after listening for a couple seconds.' Yes... I'll come over and help you with it.'

Kakashi jumped up when the home phone rang.

'Hello?' said Kakashi after hitting the talk button.

'Kakashi....I think it's best we take a break.' said Sakura before hanging up.

_**So do you believe me now  
**__**I guess I wasn't that crazy  
**__**And I knew what I was talking about**_

_**Every time the sun goes down  
**__**He's the one that's holding you baby  
**__**Yeah, and me, I'm missing you way across town  
**__**  
So do you believe me now?  
**__**Yeah  
**__**So do you believe me now?**_

'Now do you understand why I wanted you to stay away from him?' said Kakashi as Sakura walked up to his porch.

_**Every time the sun goes down  
**__**He's the one that's holding you baby  
**__**Yeah, and me, I'm missing you way across town  
**__**So do you believe me now?**_

Kakashi looked at the door as it swung open. Sakura stepped through. She walked over to Kakashi, her face downcast as she hugged him.

'I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.' said Sakura

'It's okay.' said Kakashi, hugging Sakura back.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!  
Rate and Review please._**


End file.
